


Who is Robin?

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 罐罗梗（海星罗宾）/全员向/正联+Batfam各种出没CP：略微Kontim、超蝙、绿红、Bluepulse、Jaydick警示：特别蠢，莫名其妙的Damian和Tim都呆在泰坦塔





	Who is Robin?

1.  
在Damian看来，那只穿着罗宾装的海星不过是一个低级笑料。但等到他真的看到推特上的偷拍到的夜巡，以及父亲的的确确喊了一句“上吧，罐罗”，他就不那么想了。

 

2.  
等到他气呼呼地从泰坦塔回到韦恩大宅，他看到三个前任罗宾——三个！连Todd那个家伙也来凑热闹了——挤在一个平板面前盯着屏幕，时不时还爆发出一阵笑声。他走过去才发觉那只海星自己还开了个推特，发了一句“嗨，蝙蝠老爸”就涨粉直接超过了自己的吸猫小号。

 

3.  
Bruce不得不把罐罗带到瞭望塔，否则Damian真的会把它扔去喂歌利亚。

 

4.  
罐罗似乎有高于蝙蝠家平均水平的社交能力，一到瞭望塔就博得了大部分超级英雄的欢心。毕竟身为一个拥有上万粉丝的亲子博主，罐罗本身的星格魅力还是不低的。Dick就挺喜欢听他喊自己“大哥大哥大哥”的，也回他“我可爱的小弟弟”。而同时闪电侠也乐于看到瞭望塔来了一个能接上他的语速的……海星。

结果就是瞭望塔里的休闲娱乐变成了看着一只小鸟和一只神速者围着一只海星叽叽喳喳说对口相声。

 

5.  
“每个人……噢不，每个生物都可以成为罗宾！”

罐罗在自己的推特上更新了，立即得到了无数个赞。最快的赞来自“中城甜甜圈”，最快的评论来自“咖啡永动机”，打了一串省略号。而Damian拉黑了转了这条推并且艾特他的Colin。

 

6.  
这显然给了闪电侠启发，等到了第二天，蝙蝠侠来到瞭望塔的时候看到桌子上有一只胖乎乎的仓鼠。

而这只仓鼠还穿着一件手工缝制的红绿罗宾装。

 

7.  
“来见见仓鼠罗宾！”在Barry傻兮兮的微笑之下，那只黄白相间的小家伙露出了一个和他主人一样傻兮兮的笑容，还聪明地“吱”了一声。蝙蝠侠面无表情地盯着他们，而属于Brucie的那一面真的很想吐槽明明你们才有亲子相。

 

8.  
“啥？瞭望塔又来了一只罗宾？”Hal目瞪口呆地看着那只快要用圆鼓鼓的肚皮崩掉罗宾装的仓鼠，“这难道是Ch’p的亲戚什么的吗……”

“这是仓鼠罗宾呀，天才，”Barry的嘴角翘起一抹得意的微笑，“罐罗说他希望要一个弟弟，现在他有了。”

“天哪，老蝙蝠居然允许你们这么玩？”Hal心惊胆战地回头瞥了一眼蝙蝠侠，他居然还真的装作什么也没发生过那样在电脑面前工作着。

 

9.  
如果说闪电侠是单纯被蝙蝠侠宠着，那绿灯侠就是用自己的好奇心去不断挑战蝙蝠侠的底线了。第二天，一只毛茸茸的、巴掌大的生物就被Hal捧着带到了瞭望塔。所有人看到的那一刻不得不捧腹大笑，因为它的毛被精确地涂成了罗宾的红绿黄配色。

“来见见Tribble罗宾*，小熊。”Hal得意地看到Barry立即抛弃了他的仓鼠，疯狂地撸着这个毛茸茸的可爱家伙。

 

10.  
下一个加入的是Diana，显然正义联盟对这个罗宾梗乐此不疲了。在一次战斗之中，一群类魔差点要包围蝙蝠侠了。然而这个时候，一匹马突然冲了进来，猛然叼起蝙蝠侠的披风冲出了包围圈。等到Bruce回过神来，他不由得在面具之下翻了一个大大的白眼。

“这是我的爱骑——”Diana抚摸着那匹系着黄色披风，脖子上还有一条红色的写着“R”的绿边围脖，“我想它也想加入罗宾。”

 

11.  
在Diana之后，Arthur还屁颠屁颠地把他的海豚罗宾Nera介绍给了蝙蝠侠。很不幸的是，这次Damian还跟在蝙蝠侠的身后。结果就是第二天各大报纸争相讨论海王到底会不会和鱼说话。

 

12.  
在正义联盟逐渐迷恋“罗宾梗”的时候，这股热潮也被悄悄传到了网络上。Damian深切怀疑是那只脑残的海星与每个拙劣地扮成罗宾的生物合照引起的，但不管怎样，“Who is Robin?”莫名其妙变成了推特上最热门的话题，甚至许多明星也穿上罗宾印花的T恤或者cosplay成罗宾。

而在野兽小子穿着一身罗宾装出现在泰坦塔之后，cosplay也成了一种狂潮。

 

13.  
Tim无可奈何地放下咖啡，看着Bart穿着一身他最初版本的红绿罗宾装得意洋洋地站在他的面前。谢天谢地，至少他没有选Dick和Jason那套绿鳞小短裤。

“哥们你看！”Bart还骄傲地在他面前转了一个圈，Tim第一次发现原来红罗宾装是那么地好看，“我是不是很酷！脉冲罗宾！”

“不，你最好别被Damian看到。”Tim艰难地说着，听到远处传来的一声闷响——估计是哪个穿着罗宾装的人被Damian给炸了吧。

14.  
“可是现在真的很流行诶，Timmy~~~~”Bart趴在他身前，用可怜巴巴的眼睛望着他，“来嘛，你也穿你以前的罗宾装，咱们来个罗宾巡逻！”

“第一现在不是晚上，第二我们这样出去只会被当成犯傻的Cosers，根本没办法巡逻。”Tim瞥了他一眼，看到一个穿着绿鳞小短裤的星火飞过去差点把口中的咖啡喷出来，“你们怎么都……”

这时候他怔住了，双眼讶异地望着前方但眼神变得柔和起来。

Conner穿着他的红黑色罗宾装出现在他的面前。

 

15.  
“无论如何最好看的还是你的罗宾装，Tim。”

“因为那是你的颜色，Kon。”

Bart吐了吐舌头，看着Tim和Conner忘乎所以地深吻着，扣住对方的头将对方搂得更紧，跌跌撞撞地向着他们的卧室走去。

Bart决定还是去找Jaime吧。

 

16.  
“我受够了！”Damian怒气冲冲地把他的武士刀敲在桌子上，让Dick和Tim都忍不住冲他瞥了一眼，“我必须结束这个无聊的游戏。”

“怎么了，小D？”Dick明知故问地凑上去，露出一个温柔的微笑，但这完全没有安慰到Damian，完全没有。

“这场拙劣的扮成罗宾的游戏，我要结束它！”Damian恶狠狠地说，“你们来还是不来？”

Dick尴尬地在Damian的瞪视之下点了点头，他还是挺喜欢罐罗的，但等到他每天看到一堆打扮成罗宾的站街者关在警察局里，他的内心还是非常五味杂陈的。

 

17.  
Tim似乎完全无视了Damian的发言，依然低下头盯着自己的手机。而这时候Damian不甘心了：“喂，Drake！”他吼道。

“别拉上我。”Tim懒洋洋地喊着，站起身子准备向外走去。

“别想逃走，小红，”Jason不知道从哪个房间里突然钻出来，还穿着一件布鲁德海文警局的T恤脸上带着坏笑，“你还真享受你和克隆人的角色扮演啊。恶，说真的，不会感觉和自己在上床吗？”

 

18.  
Tim挑着眉毛挑衅地看着他：“你不也和Dick玩制服Play吗，大红？别说你没让Dick又重新穿上绿鳞小短裤……”

Dick最终不得不插在这两个人中间还大喊着“这里还有未成年人啊”，不过Damian早就知道他这些所谓的哥哥乱七八糟的私生活了。但很庆幸的是，Jason居然是站在他这边的。

经过微妙的摩擦和对峙之后，Tim终于打算让步：“好吧，我也加入。”他叹了口气，恶狠狠地瞥了一眼Jason。Jason不会承认他一开始还挺喜欢这个点子，但穿着罗宾装的Roy让他痛下决心一定要结束这场闹剧。

 

19.  
在正牌罗宾的齐心协力之下，所有穿着罗宾装拍下的照片都没办法再上传到社交软件里了，同时无论程序员怎样辛苦地维修，关于罗宾的热搜也都消失了；而所有贩卖超级英雄服装的工厂都遭到了神秘人士的威胁，所有的罗宾装一律不准再贩；站街的人发觉穿着罗宾装会更快被捕，而养宠物的人士发觉自家的猫猫狗狗不知道为什么一律不肯穿上罗宾装。

同时，Diana的马的罗宾装诡异地丢失了，Arthur的海豚因为到了求偶期和一只公海豚跑了，而Hal的Tribble们因为不知道被谁喂了太多的巧克力，繁殖之后占满了整个瞭望塔的休息室。蝙蝠侠不得不一边用死亡瞪视监督着Hal，一边指挥着超人清理着不断冒出来的Tribble。

而在这一片混乱之中，Damian得意地插着腰，看着他的Pennyworth叼着一只瑟瑟发抖的仓鼠，他一把把仓鼠身上的罗宾装扯下来。

 

20.  
“你再在推特上乱发东西，我就把你丢下去！”  
Damian吊着装着罐罗的罐子，恶狠狠地说着。这个平常话十分之多的英勇先生现在明显缩在罐子里的一个小角落里吓得瑟瑟发抖，毕竟下面就是磨着牙的歌利亚。

“好好好——我再也不……不！我去把我的推特账号注销了！”他胆战心惊地说。

Damian心满意足地把他放下来，想着这场“罗宾闹剧”总算是结束了吧。

 

21.  
当Damian心情愉悦地走在Wayne大宅，想着他可以为今晚的夜巡多做一点准备，比如让父亲允许他更大展身手之类的——这时候，他听到父亲的卧室里传来轻微的说话声。

偷听不是有教养的人的做法，但那个声音来源来自一个氪星人就另当别论了。Damian走近卧室，发觉门甚至都是虚掩着的。

“……所以我根本不用动手，Damian就看不下去了。”Bruce的声音从里面传出来，不过声音非常温柔。

“你永远是这么聪明，Bruce。”这是那个氪星人——超人，Kal-El，AKA Clark Kent的声音。

他还纳闷为什么超人会在父亲的卧室里，就听到下一秒，那个声音又响起来了。

“所以你现在需不需要一个氪星人罗宾呢，B？”

他推开了门，极其震惊地看着超人穿着一身兜帽罗宾装站在父亲的面前。

 

22.  
事实上Bruce和Clark还真没想做些什么，这一切都是一个小小的赶时髦的玩笑。

然而有三位哥哥的前车之鉴，相信这足够给Damian的内心留下不可磨灭的阴影了。

 

-END

PS.  
整个风潮中初代的罗宾装是最引人瞩目的，显然年轻人都喜欢奇葩性感一点的口味来博得眼球。就连绿鳞小短裤的单品都卖得好，剩下的兜帽版也还行（只不过基本没有超级英雄敢穿就是了）。最低调的是长裤款，莫名其妙在网络上没获得什么热度（别奇怪，“咖啡永动机”操纵了这一切）。

而所有红黑版的罗宾装被一个神秘买家买断，帐被记在LexCorp上了。

PPS.  
超人选择兜帽罗宾装的最大原因是可以最大程度上遮住脸，但这意外导致Damian越来越想赶快成为蝙蝠侠了。


End file.
